Naruke
by Ninjalicious Babe
Summary: Naruto is living in a dorm with three other guys, Kiba, Gaara and Sasuke. What happens when they suddenly start to hit on him? Contains shonen-ai, SasuNaru GaaNaru and KibaNaru. Rated T for minor sexual themes.Uke!Naruto REDONE AND REMASTERED! COMPLETE!


**Remastered story. I looked back on it, and since I got a request to have someone else make a story similar to this, I figured I'd get a few more people checking this out. I read a little of it over and decided that it MAJORLY needed some improvment done on it. I'm actually quite surprised it got around twenty reviews. Then again, it's been here for around three or four years. So please enjoy it, I promise my grammar and spelling is far better then before.  
**

Wow... ok this is my very first fanfic. Woot. This contains a bit of yaoi like Sasunaru, Sasukiba, Kibanaru, Gaanaru and i think a bit of sasugaa. I guess you can tell from the title that Naruto's the uke. Ok well I guess I'm done my minor rambling...for now...Mwahaha! It's a pretty cute story I have it all planned out already.

Disclaimer!! I obviosly don't own Naruto, if I did, why'd I be spending my time writing ff?

Italics mean thoughts.

**ZxZYaoiZxZ**

The all-boys Dattebayo Academy was as usual; quiet and mostly well behaved. When a student decided to express himself using graffiti or vandilism, Head Mistress Tsunade quickly put a stop to it. The humongous private school contained a large number of students. The academy was split into two, a girl's half and the boy's half, making it nearly impossible to see someone of the opposite sex. It truly was a shame for most boys. _Most _boys.

Sasuke lazily placed his bag on his untidy bed. Because of the abnormal largness and popularity of the school, there are to be four boys in a bedroom, to create enough room for all enrolled students. Sasuke looked at the bored faces staring back at him. Naruto was lieing on his back, switching to his side to be able to see the raven-haired boy. Naruto presented a cute smile, making Sasuke's heart dance. _What an innocent little face he has, _Sasuke thought to himself. He switched his gaze to the pale skinned, red haired boy lieing closely beside Naruto. He _appeared _to be reading a chemistry book. Gaara glanced at Sasuke, then to Naruto. He quickly set his stare at the well known text.

It was already dark when Sasuke decided to show up. Three lamps were lit beside each bed, beside said boy's.

Akamaru lay in a ball on top of a spikey brown haired boy. Said brunette was settled on the soft red rug beside Naruto's bed, although could be laying beside Naruto and Gaara, there certainly was enough room for him AND Sasuke. He was sleeping soundly until Sasuke threw an envelope on Kiba's bare back, causing Akumaru to jump.

"I thought pets were forbidden," Sasuke said as he squeezed in between Gaara and Naruto, sliding his hands around their backs. They didn't seem to mind. Naruto relaxed a bit, after glaring lightly and shortly at Sasuke and Gaara pushed the Chemistry book aside, deciding instead to close his dark eyes.

"Shh," was what Kiba said.

"You know, I could tell the head mistress and both of you would be kicked out here," Sasuke said emotionlessly, pissing Kiba off.

"But you wouldn't be able to stand to see me leave, pretty boy," Kiba walked up to Sasuke and touched his chest, "Let's face it, I'm irresistible," Kiba walked over to a lighted desk and opened the envelope.

"Who's it from?" Gaara asked, his eyes still closed. Sasuke, who never moved away for Gaara and Naruto, was moving his hands a touch lower.

"The girls," Kiba replied. "I think it's from Ino," he opened the envelope to find pictures of her with Sakura, Temari, and Hinata.

"She really has a thing for you," stated Naruto as he moved Sasuke's hand and got up.

"Nah," Kiba replied, "she just wants Sasuke."

"Well that may be," Sasuke replied, "but what does it matter when you don't have an interest in them?"

"Who?" Kiba asked in a bored tone.

"Girls," Sasuke replied.

"That may be, but neither do you, my dear Uchiha Sasuke," Kiba replied he had a small smirk on his face. It _was_ true, none of the boys in that room had any interest in females. But they're the only ones that know about it. Besides, how would the other guys react? Not to mention the girls! No one would accept them because of their homosexuality. Everybody loves the pretty boys. they're the most handsome ones around. All the girls wanted them to be truly theirs. To keep the secret, they play along with everything when someone else is around, the pull out some pictures of the girls, usually right before P.E, which, currently, was swimming in the indoor pool.

Sasuke ran his hand through Naruto's golden locks and set his hand on Gaara's. Gaara smiled softly at Sasuke. It was a tiny, sweet and sincere smile.

Just then a knock at the door came. Sasuke jolted off the bed so fast he tripped and landed on the soft, red rug.

"Ow," Sasuke said weakly. He quickly jumped up and opened the door. Gaara moved to his own bed and began studying again.

Shikamaru and Neji walked in the the well lit room. Shikamaru sat himself beside Kiba and took the pictures.

"Looks like Ino's growing her hair out. So is Hinata." Shikamaru said in his usual bored and lazy tone. "And Temari is looking as beautiful as ever. I bet her boobs grew. Maybe she'll take my tie someday."

It's become a tradition at this school. Since the males and females rarely see each other, a few students decided to test their loyalty. To show their friends they really were taken, they would exhange ties and ribbons. That proved you truly loved your partner, that you truly wanted people to know that you were together.

Gaara glanced at Shikamaru, and Shikamaru glanced back.

"I won't stand in your way, you know. If you want her ribbon, go get it." he said. Shikamaru stared at him, slightly stunned.

"I thought you'd kill me if I did," Shikamaru shot back.

"Let's just say I'm in a good mood."

"Well, thanks, man." Shikamaru smiled. Neji was sitting on the floor petting Akamaru's white stomach while listening to the conversation. (A/N Lol multitasker!)

"Remember the get together supper tomorrow." Neji said, "with the girls."

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot!" Kiba groaned. "Oh, well, it isn't 'til tomorrow so it'll be ok." Kiba smiled. Neji and Shikamaru made their way to the door. "Here," Kiba said. He picked up the picture of Temari in her bathing suit and gave it to Shikamaru.

"Thanks," he said while pocketing the picture. Shikamaru walked out while Neji waved a good bye to the four men. The door slammed shut. They all winced at the sound, a slight giggle leaving Naruto's lips . Gaara immediately moved back to Naruto's bed. He rested his head on Naruto's chest. It was already quarter after eleven. Twelve was lights out. (A/N Yeah i know how unfair!)

"Sorry Gaara," Naruto said slowing moving Gaara's head. "I need to go for a walk. I'm just going to the courtyard. I'll be back by lights out." He used his cute little fox smile and got up.

"I'll come too," Kiba said, "I need some air." He stood beside Naruto. The two other boys nodded.

"We'll stay here," Sasuke said, "I forgot to do some homework."

"Me too, I have a test in the morning." Gaara went to his own bed and started to read the text book. "Be back soon," Gaara ordered. Kiba and Naruto smiled and left the room.

"His smile is so cute," Sasuke began, "I want him to be mine."

"You're not the only one that feels the same way."

**ZxZYaoiZxZ**

Kiba sat down on the freshly painted blue bench beside Naruto. Naurto looked at the rosebush.

His glass-like blue eyes seemed sad.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Kiba asked. Naruto's gaze shifted to Kiba but even quicker, he settled on staring at the grass.

"Nothing." He replied simply. Kiba stared at him, Naruto still looking at the grass. He lightly placed two fingers underneath the fragile blond's chin, lifting his face up, making eye contact.

"Oh come on, Naruto. You can't fool me with that sort of stuff. Belive it or not, I can sense when someone is lieing. So fess up." Kiba wore a kind smile, he still had no shirt on.

Naruto looked around. There were no students or teachers near them.

"I-it's just everything is so confusing for me. Hinata has a major crush on me and I can't share her feelings." Naruto stuttered, his eyes desperatly triyng to avoid the dog lovers'.

"Then who can you share your feelings with?" Kiba asked. His face growing serios, his hands remaining on Naruto's chin.

"That's the problem! I don't know!" Naruto's eyes started to water up. The thin glass beginning to shake and melt away. Kiba dried Naruto's tears with the other hand.

"You could always share them with me, Naruto." Kiba moved his face closer to Naruto's and gently touched his lips against the one opposite of him. It took a little while for Naruto to process what was happening, but when he finally did, he smiled. It was a polite, sincere smile. One to show gratitude.

"Thank you Kiba," He began, "I'll consider it but I'm not really sure right now."

"Let me know if you need any help, Naruto. I'll be there to assist in a flash." Kiba smiled a toothy canine grin, Naruto returning it with an equally goofy one. After a few moments in silence, they left the beautiful courtyard, heading back to their dorm.

**ZxZYaoiZxZ**

They both entered the room together. Sasuke was fast asleep and Gaara was sitting on his bed in his pajama attire. No shirt and baggy shorts. He watched as the two walked in. He placed his index finger over his mouth to signify 'quiet'. Gaara walked up to Naruto and grabbed his hand. He lead the boy to his already made, ready to sleep in, bed. Naruto obediently followed, but he was worried about Kiba. _I hope he isnt upset,_ Naruto thought. He quickly glanced over to where the said dog lover was last. He was gone. He searched across the room, finally spotting Kiba. He was on the floor, playing the Akamaru. _Good,_ Naruto thought._ He doesnt seem to mind. _Gaara pushed him on the mattress lightly, careful not to make any squeaks by the springs signifying that someone else was on the bed.

"Um, Gaara? Whatareyoudoing?" Naruto quickly said. Maybe a bit too quickly for Gaara to even understand.

"Naruto, when I look at you, you make me happy. I haven't felt happy for a long time. You were the one that saved me from the darkness, you were the light that prevailed over the dark that was quickly covering my body. I want to repay you for it." Gaara smiled. It was enlightening. It made Naruto feel happy. _He's a man that's in need of love. So, maybe-_ Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by when Gaara's pale lips touched his. The red head's hands slipped up the blonde's chest, sitting him up, and removing Naruto's black t-shirt.

"G-Gaara it's not r-r-really the right place for t-t-hi-this!" Naruto stuttered. _He seems nervous, _Gaara thought.

"Naruto, you don't have to be nervous. Sasuke is fast asleep. So is Kiba." He was right, Kiba sneaked to his bed without saying a word and Sasuke was still in dreamland.

"But what if they wake-" Gaara silenced him with his lips once more, his tongue brushing against Naruto's lips, requesting entrance. This made Naruto gasp and Gaara took advantage of that. He closed his eyes, his tongue entered, tasting every bit of Naruto he could. Naruto couldn't speak anymore. He just couldn't. _What if the head mistress had one of her surprise check ups? What if one of the girls managed to sneak in? What if Sasuke or Kiba woke up? _All these worrying thoughts were spinning around his head. But once again, they were numbed by Gaara unbuttoning his jeans. Naruto didn't want to say anything because of the fear of waking someone up, but he had so many objections! He was kissing Gaara. He was kissing Gaara with his shirt off. He was kissing Gaara with his shirt off and his pants were almost gone too. _What should I do? _Naruto thought. _Exactly, there's nothing i CAN do! I can't fall asleep while he's doing this, who knows what he'll do while I sleep! _The blond pondered his unanswerable question when he came onto realization. He was...enjoying what Gaara is doing! _Besides,_ Naruto thought, _I told Kiba I was still figuring things out, so I guess I could have a little bit of fun._ Naruto closed his eyes and kissed back, his hands riding up Gaara's chest, the two easing up. Then Gaara stopped.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, his face was plainly confused.

"I have an idea," Gaara replied with a smile. "It'll make Sasuke really happy." What? He was thinking about Sasuke?

"What is it?"

"We'll sleep in Sasuke's bed tonight," He said quietly.

"What!??!" Naruto practically yelled.

"Shh!" Gaara put his finger to his mouth again and rolled his eyes. "It'll be fun."

"B-but what about Kiba?" Naruto whispered quietly.

"He'll sleep with us," Gaara said, "You don't mind, right Kiba?"

"Of course not!" Came Kibas voice. He's awake?

"Kiba...when did--how long were you awake for?" Naruto was completely shocked. _How could he have been awake, listening to us, without minding?_

"The whole time," He said simply. So he's been listening for the whole time? Kiba simply smiled and grabbed both of their hands. "Naruto, the jeans will have to go."

"W-what?!" _Now I have to take all of my clothes off?!?! _He thought.

"Relax," Kiba said smiling, "You still have your underwear." Naruto blushed uncontrollably. "Don't be embarrassed, Sasuke doesn't have anything on either! All Gaara and I have are shorts. It's gonna be fine, we're just sleeping together, nothings going to happen. Besides, who would invent such big beds if we had to sleep in them alone?" He made a good point, Naruto slid down his already un-buttoned pants.

"Are we going to get in trouble?" Naruto asked.

"...probably not." Kiba said, trying to convince himself. Naruto slid into the bed between Sasuke and Gaara. _What am I doing?_ He thought, _What if we get caught? _ Just then Sasuke turned around, fast asleep, and Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke snuggled closer to Naruto. He was so warm...

_ I just realized, _he thought,_ that Sasuke looks so vulnerable when he's asleep. _Naruto put his arm around Sasuke and moved closer. Just then Gaara put his hand on Naruto's side, pulling him over, away from Sasuke. And Kiba, who was on the other side of Sasuke, turned to see Naruto's glowing eyes and smiled.

He looked so happy with him...

**ZxZYaoiZxZ**

The next day, Sasuke awoke from his slumber by lips crashing onto his own. Gaara's, he was sure of it.

Sasuke attempted to get up but realized something was on top of him, clinging to his chest. He came to the conclusion that that something, in fact, was a someone, and that someone was, of course, Naruto. "Wha-" was all he said. He glanced at Kiba who was drinking milk. He smiled and walked over to the two.

"You look like a couple," Kiba said

"Uh, how?" Sasuke laid still. Kiba crawled on the bed and touched Naruto's cheek. He slowly opened his eyes. He remained snuggled up to Sasuke, their legs entwined together. The fox rolled on top of the raven before he knew what he was doing. He looked and Sasuke and blushed a deep crimson red.

"Uh, oops, sorry." He whispered to Sasuke, "I, uh..." He started to stutter.

"It's fine," Sasuke replied with a smirk, "I'm kind of comfortable." Naruto stared at Sasuke for a moment, suddenly putting his head on the boys chest.

"S-sorry, my h-head, my head hurts!" Naruto said, closing his eyes again.

"No, it's fine. Sid you have a late night?"

" Uh, well, I don't know, I never really looked at the clock much." Sasuke felt a little bit of humor out of Naruto being so nervous.

"I see," he said. Sasuke put his arms around Naruto. No escape now. "What were you doing in my bed?"

"Uh, well you see..." How was he supposed to explain this? Just then Gaara came to the rescue. _Remember to thank him later. _ He told himself.

"All my idea Sasuke," Gaara said with a smirk. "I knew it would make you _oh so happy_."

"You're right, it did. Did you all sleep with me?" Gaara nodded.

"Well let's do that again tonight. This time I'll be awake," He smirked. "Naruto," he said, facing the blond, "this feels really nice but if we don't get out of bed, you'll be late for class." Naruto immediately jumped up.

"Ah," he laughed nervously, "sorry, Sasuke!"

"Don't be an idiot, it's not a problem. Hey, do we have anymore juice?" He said while trying to sit up.

"Why would I be drinking milk if we did? I hate milk!" Kiba said holding the cow-print carton of milk up in disgust.

Sasuke sighed. He hated milk, too. "So, what are we supposed to wear for the supper?"

"I think it's uniforms, but I'll ask Shika." Kiba said, shaking the milk in disgust.

"Okay," he replied as he got out of bed, walking towards the closet of all four boys clothes. He opened a drawer with a name tag saying S-UNIFORM standing for _Sasuke's Uniform_. He pulled out the black pull on shirt and pulled it on. He slid on his pants and knotted the tie.

"Sasuke, can I do your hair today?" Naruto walked up to Sasuke, he still wasn't wearing anything.

"Um, is there a reason?," Sasuke asked, looking at Naruto a little... weirdly.

"No reason, I just want to do your hair today. It seems like fun." Sighing, Sasuke sat in the chair, letting Naruto grab his gel and hair brush. Gaara and Kiba got dressed slowly and headed out the door.

"Aren't you going to be late? You're not even dressed." Kiba asked, swishing his hand through the air.

Naruto laughed. "I forgot I had a freebie this hour so I'm going to stay here and study."

"Luck you." Kiba replied as the two shut the door.

There was silence in the room.

"Hey, Sasuke, there's something I wanted to ask you."

"Hm?"

"Uh, well, I just...last night you looked really, really sweet when you were sleeping. You were so warm, too!"

"So?"

"Well, you are always so tough around everyone else. I hardly see you like that, so vulnerable."

"Do you want me to look like that everyday?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, I don't, uh, well, you don't have to change because of me, you know, it's just... it made me feel happy. I could feel your love."

"Did my love make you feel good?" Sasuke asked slowly.

"Yeah," Naruto said quietly, he was almost done his hair.

"Does Gaara's love make you feel happy, too?" Naruto froze.

"W-what do you mean?"

"When you were making out with Gaara, did you feel happy?" His voice was flat.

"I...uh, felt loved there. He showed me I was loved." _Were these the right words to say? I've never been that great with words. _Naruto thought quickly, worried about Sasuke's reaction.

There was no reaction. A couple of minutes felt like a century. Finally, the blond broke the silence, "Your hair is done."

"Thank you, Naruto." Sasuke said, standing in front of Naruto. His face leaned inches before Naruto's. Raven lips touched blond lips. His tongue rubbing on the bottom lip, demanding entrance. Naruto surprisingly let him in. Sasuke's hand reached down and grabbed Naruto's ass. "Do you feel loved now, Naruto?"

"Very, thanks," he smiled in reply. "Aren't you going to be late for class?"

Naruto was left unanswered as Sasuke stuck his tongue into Naruto's mouth again, his hand still grabbing Naruto, giving him a squeeze. Hesitently, Naruto held pale skin in his hands. His face was so soft... so beautiful. It was almost unreal.

Suddenly, as he was focussing on the beauty of Sasuke's face, he was guided towards the bed, thrown down, and pinned to the soft sheets. "Sasuke!" He said, breaking the kiss, "what do you think we're doing, you idiot?! We can't do this, we're going to get caught. What if Kiba or Gaara finds out? They're going to get really mad. Besides, you need to get back to class. You're going to be late, you know."

Sasuke placed his hand over the blond's mouth."You talk too much. Let's have some fun before I go." Naruto's eyes got wide.

"But I never 'did it' before!" Naruto panicked, removing Sasuke's hand from his mouth. Without answering, Sasuke's tongue returned to it's original home--the mouth.

"Neither have I." He said after another deep kiss. "Naruto, listen. I can tell you're scared and worried, but I can also tell how much you want me. I want you to be my first. I want you to be mine and mine only." Sasuke sighed. He laid on the bed. Naruto laid with him. "I've liked you for so long, Naruto, and I know Gaara and Kiba did too. I just couldn't stand losing you, and whenever you were with them, I felt incredibly jealous." Sasuke reached for Naruto's head and stroked his hair. "I didn't even know if you liked me or not. Then I saw you on top of me." He looked up at Naruto.

"It's just, I'm really confused about stuff right now, Sasuke. I didn't even know you liked me, you gave me no sign. But I really liked you too. I felt happy when Gaara and Kiba kissed me but I felt _really_ happy when _you _did. Gaara and Kiba... they, they confessed to me." Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "but that just got me even more confised. I didn't know who I liked, but now, I think it might be you..." Naruto glanced at the clock. Half an hour before next period begins. "But Sasuke, I have to get ready. And I still have to do you hair again. I think I messed it up a little."

Sasuke chuckled. "It wont be as long as last time."

"But this time I have something to give you before we go." Naruto said, watching Sasuke's reaction.

"Like what?"

"You need to put on my tie before we walk out that door." He said, un-tieing his own tie, holding it out for the raven to take.

"What? You only exchange ties and ribbons when you're taken by someone," Sasuke stared at the tie.

"Exactly!" Naruto said with a grin. "No rules saying guys can't exchange ties, right?" Sasuke, finally understanding Naruto's efforts, nodded. He gently snatched away the tie and smiled.

He slowly got up from his seat, his lips hovering about Naruto's left ear. With warm breath, he whispered, "One thing, love. I'm the Seme."

**ZxZYaoiZxZ**

Aw how cute!

Sasuke: You know there could have been more.

Me: Yeah, but I got lazy, and I want to work on my new story!

Naruto: HE'S THE SEME?!?!?

Me: Yup

Sasuke: Don't worry, Naruto, I'll be the best damn seme ever.

Naruto: O-ok...

Ok the story if you're knew to this one: I could have made this one more chapters and I did but then Im changing it and making it into a Oneshot. But hope you liked it anyway!

**And there you have it. I hope it's a lot more tolerable now. :) Review!  
**


End file.
